


the no orphans groupchat

by elliottinabox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Texting, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: tubbo and tommy decide to add ranboo to the 'no orphans groupchat' ... not the best idea i must say.this is gonna be fun to do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 337





	the no orphans groupchat

**no orphans groupchat - 4:33 PM**  
_bee boy added ranboo_

biggest man: RANBOO  
biggest man: WHY IS YOUR NAME SO BORING 

bee boy: change it 

biggest man: change it 

biggest man: TUBBO WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COPYING ME  
biggest man: DICKHEAD 

bee boy: i sent fisrt tho :( 

ranboo: i like my name  
ranboo: leave me alone 

dreamy: why in this groupchat  
dreamy: why would you add ranboo here?? 

bee boy: this is the main gc isnt it?  
bee boy: why wouldn't i add him here? 

biggest man: WAIT I KNOW WHY 

The Blade: Who's 'ranboo'? 

biggest man: oh no 

bee boy: oh no  
bee boy: ranboo whatever you do, don't mention your lack of parents. 

ranboo: wait what  
ranboo: why??  
ranboo: TUBBO YOU MENTIONED IT??? 

gogy: morning 

dreamy: morning <3 

gogy: going back to sleep 

dreamy: D::: 

The Blade: Ranboo, do you happen to be an orphan? 

ranboo: uh  
ranboo: possibly 

bee boy: welp it was nice knowing you ranboob 

ranboo: fOR THE LAST TIME  
ranboo: STOP CALLING ME RANBOOB 

The Blade: This is an Orphan Free Zone, ranboo. 

sand man: why tf is techno getting the orphan slayer out? 

The Blade: Orphan Obliterator* 

ranboo: this isn't sounding good 

sand man; oh  
sand man: tubbo i told you to stop adding orphans  
sand man: you know how techno is 

bee boy: I FORGOT THIS TIME  
bee boy: :(( 

furry: yeah i almost got stabbed when i joined this gc 

ranboo: oh god 

furry: have fun 

sand man: hello son 

furry: you're not my dad 


End file.
